A Red Cloud And Me
by XxPastaLoverxX
Summary: Being kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Who wouldn't want that? Well, I know I wanted it. And now, not only do I have to deal with Pein's direspect but I also have to deal with the fact that I'm in love with the very man that kidnapped me - Itachi Uchiha.
1. Prologue

I stood on the Auditorium stage by the black velvet curtains. We were reenacting the Socrates' trial for Mr. Wilson's social studies class. I have to admit, my part as the bailiff was pretty boring but I did get to do some pretty funny things.

"Bailiff!" Mr. Wilson called me and the fellow bailiff, Kaden, over.

"Yes your honor?" I asked. Just so you know, Mr. Wilson was the judge.

"Tell that group if they don't shut up, they're going to get their heads chopped off." He gestured over to the defense side.

So we did as he told us to do. We walked over to that table.

"If you don't shut up, we're going to chop your heads off!" Kaden and I said in synch.

"Yeah. That's what I said." I remarked as we walked away, back to the curtain.

After that commotion settled, we returned to the trial. Cameron, on the prosecution side, was interviewing the defense side's witness, Play-doh.

"So… Play-doh… Has Socrates ever gotten you to believe that the gods weren't real?" He asked.

"No… Well, kinda… He asked me questions that made me rethink my own beliefs and I got to the conclusion that they weren't real." 'Play-doh' also known as my friend, Jake, said.

The trial went on and I was getting bored. More bored than before. The three minutes Cameron had to interview Play-doh had quickly passed. Just as a new witness was about to be called up, the lights went out. I felt arms grab my shoulders and pull me behind the curtain.

"If you don't say anything, I'll move my hand away from your mouth." The person said.

'_I know that voice… I'd know that voice anywhere.' _I thought.


	2. Time For Some Explanations

**Me: Hey Itachi, would you mind saying the disclaimer?**

**Itachi: Sure. Elise does not own anything about Naruto. In fact, I shouldn't even be here because she doesn't own me.**

**Me: If I **_**did**_** own Naruto, I would be Masashi Kishimoto and I am not Masashi Kishimoto for if I were, I would be awesome.**

"If you don't say anything, I'll move my hand away from your mouth." The person said.

'_I know that voice… I'd know that voice anywhere.' _I thought.

The person who had grabbed me moved their hand away from my mouth.

"I'm going to safely assume you know who I am." He said.

"Of course I know! How could I _not_ know who you are? But, I'm confused. How are you even here? I mean, you're just an anime character, right Itachi?" I asked.

"Well, if you must know, I used my Mangekyō Sharingan to get here. I used it to open up a portal between our worlds."

"Wait. There's a Naruto world?"

"Yeah, why else would I have said 'portal between our worlds'?"

"But, now I'm even more confused. Why would you want to come to my world? I mean, your world is so much cooler than mine."

"I'm here on a mission for the Akatsuki. My mission was to bring you back to my world."

"Why would the Akatsuki want me in your world? I'm a complete weakling. Honestly, I get beaten up by my little sister."

I could tell Itachi was getting sick of my questions but he continued to answer.

"The Akatsuki needs your information on the rest of our world, such as the Jinchurikis. But that's not the only reason. We also need your basic knowledge." He answered.

"So, pretty much you guys are going to use me for your own advantage and then when I'm of no use anymore, you'll throw me aside like a pair of old shoes?" I asked.

He stood there for a moment. Right when he was about to answer, the click of a light switch came. Apparently, Cameron had found the light switch. I guess to him, it looked like Itachi was hugging me but in reality, all he was doing was restraining me.

"Why… Is Elise being hugged by an old guy?" He asked.

Itachi gave Cameron a death glare and said, "I am _not _old. And I'm restraining her **not **hugging her."

Cameron fell over for no apparent reason.

"This is weird." He said.

"What's weird?" Jake came behind, eating an apple.

He dropped the apple and it hit the ground. Hard. It split into five separate pieces and seeds went flying.

"What are you doing to Elise?" He exclaimed.

"Jake, this is Ita-" My mouth was covered, once again, by the Uchiha's hand.

Jake ran onto the stage and came back, pulling my friend Andrea, another Naruto fan, along with him. She looked annoyed.

"Why do you want me to come back- OH MY GOSH! IT'S ITACHI!" She yelped.

"Are they talking about that 'Naruto' show again?" Noah, another kid from my class, said as he walked behind the curtain.

He stood there for a minute.

"Itachi, can you let Elise go?" Andrea asked after realizing he was holding me back.

Before anyone could do or say anything, a portal appeared out of nowhere and Itachi jumped into it, pulling me along.


	3. In The Akatsuki Base

Before anyone could do or say anything, a portal appeared out of nowhere and Itachi jumped into it, pulling me along.

Before I knew it, we were at the Akatsuki base. At least, I'm pretty sure we were. That was the initial place we were supposed to go. Though, this room didn't look like any room I'd ever seen. It did have the same cold stone walls and floors though. The swirling red mass of a portal closed while I was debating whether this was an unseen room of the Akatsuki or not.

"Where are we?" I asked, eyeing the items that surrounded the room.

There was a bed, a couch, a TV, a door, a dresser, pretty much bedroom furniture. While scanning the room, I discovered a picture frame with a small photograph in it. The photo barely took up any of the frame's space. It was a picture of Itachi and Sasuke when they were younger. Itachi was about twelve-years-old and Sasuke was about seven-years-old in the picture. It was before the murder of their clan. Before Itachi had joined the Akatsuki. Before the whole storyline of Naruto!

"This is my bedroom." Itachi replied.

"I see you're back. And you brought the girl." Pein said as he popped his red head through a crack in the door.

"Yes. And I was just telling her where she is." Itachi told the pierced Akatsuki leader.

Pein nodded and turned to me.

"So, I suppose you know all of us then?" He asked.

"Yeah but my friend Andrea-"

"She's not as smart as you though." Pein interrupted me.

'_He just read my mind, didn't he?'_ I thought.

"I think you're right."

"Well, she's supposed to know about us so it's no surprise." Itachi spoke up.

"I agree." Pein replied.

"Anyway, I know you want me for my knowledge but other than that I'm a weakling. Well, I do have my Puppet Master Jutsu, Sand Coffin, Rinnegan, and Explosions…" I mumbled.

"I thought those didn't exist in your world." Pein said.

"They don't but for some reason I can do those."

"Oh okay. As for you being a weakling, that doesn't matter. As long as you can supply us information, you're not a weakling to us."

"And once again I'm to the question 'Are you guys just going to use me'?"

"No. You'll be here to stay when we don't need you anymore. That is, if you improve your fighting."

"But I'm anti-violent…"

"Like I care." Pein left without saying anything else.

After he left, my shoulders started getting sore.

"Itachi, can you please let me go?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah."

He released me from his grip.

"Sorry." He added.

"It's fine."

I rubbed my shoulders. I looked up at Itachi and discovered he was only about four inches taller than me.

"You're kinda short." I said.

"In case you haven't noticed, Deidara and Sasori are shorter than me. Please don't call me short."

"Okay."

I fell down onto the bed.

"I'm so tired." I yawned.


	4. Introductions and a Movie

"I'm so tired." I yawned.

"Well, before you fall asleep, I think you should introduce yourself to everyone. How does that sound?" Itachi asked.

"I think I can handle doing that." I replied.

I sat up. Itachi held out his hand. I grabbed it and stood up.

"Thanks." I said.

I walked out of the room with Itachi following closely behind. We walked up to Sasori and Deidara.

"Hi… I'm Elise…" I said.

"Hi, un." Deidara replied.

"Hey." Sasori said.

I stood there for a minute.

"Are you going to say anything else?" Sasori asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

"I'll probably see you two later… Bye." I added.

"Bye, un." Deidara said.

"Bye." Sasori sighed.

I walked away and ended up bumping into Hidan.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked rudely.

"Hey look! It's the loudmouth Jashinist!" I yelped.

"You know me?"

"Yeah she knows you! That's the girl Pein was talking about you idiot!" Itachi yelled.

Hidan stared at me.

"Hi! I'm Elise! I'm twelve-years-old and in seventh grade! And you're Hidan. You're a twenty-two-year-old immortal Jashinist." I said.

"Wow. You are that kid. Nice to fucking meet you." He replied.

"Oh yeah. You're also a loud mouth."

"No shit Sherlock."

Hidan held his hand out.

"That's very un-Hidan like." Itachi and I said in unison.

"Damn straight." Hidan remarked.

He pulled his hand back and walked away without letting me shake his hand.

"That was rude… And Hidan-ish." I said.

"Yeah. You'll get used to that." Itachi replied.

"I already am."

I introduced myself to the rest of the Akatsuki. None of them really cared much about me. The only one who respected me there was Itachi. But they'll all respect me more sooner or later.

"Well, now that you've met everyone, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Can we watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Yeah. What movie did you have in mind?"

I thought for a minute.

"Well, my favorite movie is Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny but I doubt you've heard of it..." I said.

"No, I've heard of it." He replied.

"Whoa. That was unexpected."

"What? The fact that I've heard of your favorite movie?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just forget about that. Let's go and watch the movie."

"Okay."

We walked to his room. We walked inside and he started to dig through a stack of DVDs. After about five minutes, he looked over his shoulder at me.

"I can't find it..." He said.

"Here."

I pulled a disc out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Seriously? You carry a copy of this movie around in your pocket?" He asked as he pushed the DVD in the DVD Player.

"At all times." We laughed together for a minute.

The movie started and I couldn't help but sing along with the movie. Apparently, Itachi decided to join me.

"A long ass fuckin' time ago in a town called Kickapoo, there lived a humble family, religious through and through..." I started.

"But yay there was a black sheep and he knew just what to do. His name was young JB and he refused to step in line..." Itachi continued.

"A vision he did see of fuckin' rockin' all the time. He wrote a tasty jam and all the planets did align." We finished in unison.

We let the movie finish the song because we were rolling on the couch laughing.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time!" I said.

"Same here!" Itachi replied.

"What was the most fun you've had?" Pein popped his head in.

_'Ugh. That sounded perverted didn't it...'_ I thought.

"Yeah it did."

"We were singing along to a movie together." Itachi said.

Pein nodded and walked away.

"I completely forgot I was tired..." I yawned.

"Now that I think of it, Pein never told me where you're supposed to sleep..." Itachi said.

"Yeah... Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I'll go ask Pein... Hang on."

Itachi left the room. He came back about ten minutes later.

"He didn't make any sleeping arrangements. He expects you to sleep in my room until he makes plans." He sighed.

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Where in the room should I sleep?" I asked.

"You can sleep on the bed, the couch, or the floor." He replied.

"I think I'll sleep on the couch..."

"You sure? I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed if you want. I mean, I did kidnap you so you should feel at home."

"I'm fine with the couch. Thanks anyway..."

Itachi nodded and left the room. He came back a minute or two later with some blankets and a pillow. He set it all up on the couch.

"There you go..." He said.

"Thanks Itachi..." I said.

I laid down on the couch.

"Good night Itachi." I mumbled.

"Sweet dreams..." He whispered.

I fell asleep on the Uchiha's couch.


	5. The Dream

I was sitting at the trunk of a tree, reading a book. I had walked out of the Akatsuki base to get some fresh air and be alone for a little while.

"I see you're reading up on my clan..." Someone said.

I looked up and saw Sasuke standing over me.

"S-Sasuke? W-where did you come from?" I yelped.

"I'm going to make a guess that you're not from this world." He said.

"How'd you guess that?"

"Well, you may wear that Akatsuki cloak but underneath it, it's clothes that I've never seen in this world."

"You're smarter than I thought you would be..."

"Only a complete moron couldn't figure that out."

"Well, clearly you're not a moron."

"Enough of this. On to the real reason I confronted you. Where's Itachi?"

"I don't think I should be telling you..."

The next thing I knew, I was jumping through the trees being closely followed by Sasuke.

"Tell me where Itachi is!" He screamed.

"No! I'll never bring you to him!" I screamed back.

"Suit yourself!"

He jumped in head of me. I stopped quickly as my heart raced. He pulled out a sword and pointed the tip at me.

"Tell me where he is." Sasuke demanded.

"No! Like I said before, I'm never going to give up his location!" I yelled.

He pushed the sword closer to me. The tip hit my chin.

"You'd better rethink your answer." He said.

"No matter what you do to me, I'll never lead you to him!"

He pushed the sword in a little further, causing my chin to bleed a bit. I winced at the pain but still, I refused to give Sasuke any information.

"Sasuke. Let her go. It's me you want." Someone spoke up from behind us.

"So Itachi... We finally meet..." Sasuke said.

He put the sword away and turned all the way toward Itachi.

"Sasuke, your brother loved you. He killed his own clan but couldn't bring himself to kill you. He loved you more than the very village. If you hurt him, you'll be hurting the one who cared the most about you his whole life." I said.

"I've heard that crap so many times. Stop trying to convince me it's true."

"It is true! And I would know!"

"Don't interfere with this Elise." Itachi said.

I sighed and sat down on a branch. I watched the Uchihas fight. A kick here. A punch there. I was about to lose all interest when Sasuke pulled his sword out and struck Itachi's stomach. He coughed up blood.

"Itachi!" I yelped.

I stood up.

"It's over." Sasuke said.

"Oh no it's not bitch!" I yelled.

I kicked Sasuke in the gut.

"I'd die before I let you kill him!" I shrieked.

"Sounds like you two have something-"

"Itachi is my best friend and I will not let a stupid brat like you kill him!" I interrupted.

I got ready to use my Puppet Master Jutsu on him but a hand grabbed my arm.

"I can fight my own battles..." Itachi said.

"I'm not letting you do this on your own. No matter what you say." I said.

"Fine." He sighed.

We started to get back to the battle. As soon as we did, however, I woke up. A cold sweat was dripping down my face. I checked the clock. It was only 4 O'clock. I laid back down and tried to fall asleep and I eventually did.


	6. The Meeting at the Grocery Store

"Time to get up…" Someone whispered in my ear the next morning.

I about fell off of the couch.

"Hi Itachi." I said.

Itachi was kneeling in front of the couch. I looked at the clock. It was nine; only five hours since I had woken up. Itachi stood up and I followed his lead and got off of the couch.

"Follow me." He said.

He walked out of the room and I followed him closely behind. We came to a stop at what I assumed was the kitchen and dining room.

"We need more food, un!" Deidara yelled as he slammed the fridge shut.

"Great. Just what we fucking need. There's no fucking food and I'm fucking starving!" Hidan screamed.

"Hidan. Enough of your loud mouthing," Pein said.

He turned to me.

"Elise, considering you are the only one who doesn't look like a rogue ninja, or even a ninja for that matter, would you mind going out and getting us some food?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm hungry too so this will benefit me as well as all of you guys." I replied.

I walked over to Kakuzu and he reluctantly gave me money. I walked over to the 'exit' of the Akatsuki Base and left.

I walked to Konoha because it was the nearest village. I walked into a grocery store and began walking around. After about five minutes of walking around, I bumped into someone. The person was wearing a black cloak with a hood and was walking with another girl who wore the same thing.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"It's fine." The person said.

I could tell it was a girl by her voice. The girl looked at me for a moment.

"You seem familiar… What is your name?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm Elise…" I replied.

"Last name?"

"Reamer…"

The girl removed her hood.

"Hi Elise… It's me Chris. " She said.

"Chris… Oh! You're Chris Koneko! But… What are you doing in the Naruto world? We met on facebook and that's only in the real world." I asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same question…"

"Well, I was at school and then, long story short, I got kidnapped by Itachi and now I'm being forced to help the Akatsuki. And you?"

"I used my powers to get here. I did inform you of my powers, right?"

"Yeah."

We stood there a moment before the other person finally spoke up.

"Chris, why are we associating with this girl? I mean, she's helping the Akatsuki." She said.

"Yes but she is being forced to help. It's not the same." Chris argued.

"Still, we shouldn't be associating with anyone who works for them, force or choice."

"Listen, she's my friend. If I wish to speak to her, you may not interfere."

"I don't want to be associating with someone from the Akatsuki!"

The girl grabbed Chris's wrist and dragged her away.

"I'm so sorry!" Chris mouthed as she was being dragged away.

"It's fine…" I mouthed back.

"This sucks... Now I have no friends from my world…" I mumbled.


	7. The Idiot

I walked around and finished picking out food. I went to the checkout line.

"You don't look like you're from here. Where are you from?" The clerk asked.

I sweat dropped. I didn't think about that.

"I-I'm from out of town…" I mumbled.

"I see…" The clerk said.

She finished bagging my groceries and I paid her. Then I left the store and headed back to the Akatsuki Base.

"Finally! Some fucking food!" Hidan screamed.

Everyone began to devour the food except for me.

"Aren't you hungry?" Itachi asked.

"No. I actually stopped at a Dango shop on the way here." I replied.

This made him chuckle a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"Just the fact that an unfamiliar person to this world, walked into a grocery store _and_ a Dango shop and didn't get noticed." He said.

"Actually, I _was_ noticed by two people. The clerk at the grocery store noticed I didn't look like anyone from Konoha. I also ran into my friend that I met on facebook. Her name is Chris."

"Chris? As in Chris Koneko?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Chris Koneko and her partner Taiko are against the Akatsuki. This means they are also against you."

"I know."

"Then why did you associate with them?"

"What, am I not allowed to talk to my friend?"

"Did they find out you work for the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah."

Pein spit out his milk and Deidara fainted.

"How did they find out?" Pein asked.

"They asked me what I was doing in the Naruto world instead of my world and I said 'I was at school and got kidnapped by Itachi. Now I'm being forced to help the Akatsuki' and-"

"IDIOT!" He yelled.

A tear came to my eye.

"Please don't yell at me…" I murmured.

"Why? I have every right to!" He screamed.

"She doesn't like to be yelled at!" Itachi said.

I looked up at him.

"Why are you sticking up for her?" Pein asked.

"Ever since she's gotten here, none of you have shown her any respect or kindness! I've been showing her the respect she deserves! We kidnapped her and you're acting like it doesn't matter! Like she doesn't miss her family and her friends! I'm just trying to make her feel at home!" Itachi yelled.

I nodded in agreement.

"I _do_ miss everyone I knew before. That's why I was happy when I bumped into Chris…" I spoke up.

"See? She misses them and you all treat her like she doesn't matter! But she does matter! If we didn't have her here, _you_ wouldn't be able to use her just for her information of the Jinchuriki!" He directed this to Pein.

"She still doesn't matter to me. I'll use her information but she still won't matter to me." Pein replied.

My eyes filled with tears. I started to run back to Itachi's room when a cold hand grabbed my arm.

"Don't listen to him. You do matter." Itachi whispered to me.

I turned around. He smiled a little bit.

"You're all coming with me." Someone announced from the entrance.


	8. The Battle

"You're all coming with me." Someone announced from the entrance.

We all turned to face the direction the voice had come from. I saw the girl from earlier, Taiko. Chris was standing with crossed arms behind her.

"Shit…" Pein muttered.

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"This is all my fault!" I yelled.

Itachi released his grip on my arm.

"No. It's not. Just stay calm and everything will be fine." He said.

"Right." I said.

I nodded. The two girls stood at the entrance and said nothing.

"I still think this is your fault." Pein said.

"You know what Pein? Shut the hell up. I don't really care what you think anymore." I said.

"You should respect me."

"You don't respect me so why should I respect you?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"No. You're not awesome. You're just a bastard."

"You call me a bastard? You-"

"You are a bastard! And she's done nothing to you so why do you disrespect her so much?" Itachi defended.

"Itachi, I can stick up for myself…" I said.

"I know."

"Can we just get back to us?" Taiko asked.

"Not yet." I said.

"Hey, we've been waiting long enough."

"Fine. Bring it on!"

"You know, I bet all of you combined couldn't even lay a finger on either of us."

"Oh yeah? Well _I_ bet Itachi and I could take you down, no sweat!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let the battle begin!"

Taiko raised her arms and barriers, made of the same stone as the floor, rose from the ground. Taiko, Chris, Itachi, and I were the only ones inside. I cracked my knuckles and Itachi got ready to use his Mangekyō Sharingan. It was at this time, however, that Taiko appeared behind Itachi and kicked him in the back. He was sent flying into the air. Before Itachi or I could strike, Taiko appeared in front of Itachi and punched him in the gut. He landed on the ground next to me. Before the Uchiha could do anything, Taiko rammed her foot into his stomach. Anger, sadness, and all kinds of other emotions bubbled inside me, causing me to growl at Taiko.

"That sure set you off, didn't it?" She smirked.

"Oh, now it's personal bitch!" My voice echoed off of the stone barriers.

Right when I was about to slug Taiko in the face, a hand grabbed my wrist and with what felt like little effort, another was holding Taiko's ankle.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Said a very pissed Chris.

I was suddenly hit with a feeling that some words can't describe...I felt like I was seeing myself being murdered on the spot...Yet I wasn't; My heart was still beating but my legs were frozen in such... fear. I couldn't take the pressure of it any longer. My legs fell beneath me like jelly. Everything became a haze and yet I heard voices speaking.

"I have let you have free rein for far too long! You completely ignore what I say, and then drag me to the very spot where I said NOT TO FOLLOW HER!" Chris screamed at Taiko.

"B-but-" Taiko stammered.

"NO BUTS! You know that I know what you're thinking and you can't possibly think of a good excuse at this point. For your punishment in disrespecting me I shall temporarily remove your voice. Sign language will be your communication for now."

"..." Silence

The haze suddenly lifted and I was at Itachi's side. He was sitting up and staring at something. I follow his eyes to Chris and Taiko. Chris looked like she had just done something to regret. Taiko was in front of Chris moving her mouth but no vocals were made.

"Amazing..." Itachi suddenly whispered.

"What?" I asked very confused.

"She made no hand signs but the other one's voice is gone...I tried following her chakra but it made no movement like it usually does when used in Jutsu...I wonder just how powerful this 'Chris' is..."

His eyes were full of so much wonder and curiosity, it almost seemed impossible.

'He looks so cute right now!' I thought.

Chris walked over to us and bent down on one knee.

"I'm sorry my friend caused so much trouble. I tried to stop her but she was blinded by her pride and strength. Elise…"

'Sorry that Taiko hurt your new boyfriend' Laughed a familiar voice in my head.

Chris winked at me and smirked while I blushed and turned my head away. Chris's voice suddenly became serious.

"Itachi...when your wounds are healed I must speak to you in private...Meet me THERE..."

Itachi merely nodded as Chris walked out of the cave with Taiko following in tow.

"Well...That certainly wasn't the best fight I've ever been in..." I said.

"Yes, but you know what that fight just proved to me?" Itachi asked.

"What?"

"You need some serious help with battle skills..."

We sat there for a minute before we burst out laughing.


	9. Christmas Special Part 1

After our fit of laughter was over, a thought popped into my head.

"Hey Itachi, what day is it?" I asked.

"It's December 20th. Why?" He replied.

"Hello? Christmas is coming!"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! I mean, I know it's a big holiday but Pein doesn't let us celebrate it. He thinks we waste too much time on it…"

"Christmas is the time of giving! It's the time to spend with the people you love! I don't really give a crap what Pein thinks! I'm going to give you guys the best Christmas ever!"

"Good luck trying… I'll help you try if you want."

"Only if you want to help."

"I want to help. It's been a while since any of us had had Christmas…"

"Did I hear 'Christmas'?" Pein asked.

"What do you care?" I asked.

"We're not celebrating it if that's what you're thinking."

"Please Pein!" I pleaded.

"Absolutely not." He argued.

"Come on Pein! Just let her have a Christmas with us! She does it every year where she lives and we haven't been doing it so I think it would be fun!" Itachi said.

"No. It will take too much time out of our missions." Pein said.

"Pein, just let the girl have her Christmas…" Konan spoke up.

"Fine…" He finally agreed.

I smiled. These people weren't my family but they were the best I had. Besides… This will be fun for all of us.

Immediately after Pein's okay, I ran to Itachi's room. I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil. I sat on Itachi's bed and started writing things down I wanted to have for the celebration.

"Wait. Shouldn't everyone write down what they want for Christmas?" I murmured to myself.

I got out about a dozen pieces of paper and ran out of the room. I bumped into Itachi.

"H-hi Itachi…" I blushed.

"What are you running around for?" He asked.

"I wanted to see what everyone wants for Christmas."

"Okay. Do you want me to help?"

"That would be great."

He grabbed the papers from me.

"I'll get everyone to write down what they want and you can write down what you want." He said.

"Okay. Thanks Itachi…"

I walked back to the room and started writing. I sat there for a minute.

'_What do I want for Christmas?'_ I thought.

I thought hard but I couldn't think of what I wanted.

"Gah! Think of the Naruto world Eli-Chan!" I scolded myself.

I started thinking even more. And more. And more. But still, I couldn't think. I set the paper down and continued writing down my plans for Christmas.

"Buy a Christmas tree… Buy everyone gifts… God, Kakuzu is going to hate me…" I murmured.

I finished writing the list. I grabbed another piece of paper and left the room to find Itachi.

"You still have to write your list mister." I said, shoving a piece of paper into his chest.

"Yeah but I don't really want anything for Christmas." He replied.

"Oh come on. Everyone wants something!"

"Do you want anything?"

"No."

"Then not everyone does. Here."

He handed me the papers everyone had written on. I went back to his bedroom and looked over the papers.


	10. Christmas Special Part 2

**And finally, after I made you guys wait for so long, here it is! Part 2 of the Christmas Special! I know. I know. Christmas is over. It's all my computer's fault. Or mine. Eh, anyway, here it is!**

**Sasori: You know, you made me wait so long I had time to go get coffee and all that other crap I never do. You know how impatient I am.**

**Yeah. I know Sasori, Nii – San. Now shut up and let them read!**

**Sasori: Fine.**

**I said shut up!**

*December 21st*

"Everyone," Pein announced, "we will be going on a mission. But, two of you will have to stay behind with Elise."

"Wait. Won't this interfere with Christmas?" I asked.

"This mission will only last a couple days. We'll be back before Christmas." He sighed.

"I'll stay behind to help her with decorating and all." Itachi said.

"Who else will stay?" Pein asked.

"I will." Kisame said.

"Okay. We have our two staying so… Let's all head out!"

Everyone except Itachi, Kisame, and me left.

"I'll be right back…" I said.

I ran off to Itachi's room and grabbed the sheet of things everyone wanted _and_ what I needed for Christmas. I ran back to Itachi. Apparently, Kisame walked off while I was gone.

"Itachi, do you know where I could get the money to buy all of this stuff?" I asked.

"Kakuzu has all of the money but he's gone. You could try seeing if he has any money in his room or something." Itachi said.

"Okay, thanks!"

I ran off to find Kakuzu's room. I found it and I walked inside. I started throwing pillows around the room and eventually found a safe. With the combination taped to the bottom. I turned the knob until it opened. I grabbed the money that was inside and put it in my pocket. Then I put everything back the way it was before. I ran out of the room and ran towards the exit of the hideout, not even bothering to stop when Itachi said my name. I was mere feet away from the exit when Kisame extended his arm out. He grabbed my collar and held me up in the air.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going out." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes! Now let me go!"

"Kisame. What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing Itachi!" Kisame screamed as he dropped me to the floor.

"You'd better not try to hurt our little 'guest' again. Got it?"

"Yes Itachi!"

"Good. Now go."

"You're lucky he likes you…" Kisame mumbled to me as he left.

"Now. Why didn't you stop when I called you over?" Itachi asked.

"I was about to leave to get the stuff I need. I'm really sorry Itachi…" I said.

"It's fine."

"What did you want me for?"

"I was going to see if you got the money you needed."

"Yeah. I did."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Itachi!"

I ran out of the base and ran to Konoha. I ran inside the store and grabbed a cart. I walked around and slowly picked up everything I needed.

"Tree, check. Mistletoe, check. CD player, check. CDs, check. Presents, check." I murmured as I checked out.

I put the cart back and tried to take all of the things I bought with me but it was too heavy. I decided to try my Puppet Master Jutsu on them. I pointed my hands at the bags and chakra strings attached to them. I started walking out when I bumped into Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" I said.

"Hi… Do I know you?" He asked.

"No."

"Oh. Well, hi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yeah. I know that. And I'm Elise Reamer. Nice to meet you."

I shook his hand.

"Well, I have to go. I have to bring all of this stuff back to my 'house'." I said.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No thanks. I got it."

He looked over my shoulder and noticed I was using my Puppet Master.

"Hey, did that Kankuro guy teach you that?" He asked.

"No. I learned it myself." I replied.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you around."

"See you around."

I left the store and walked back to the base. I walked into Itachi's room and sat down on the couch. All of the sudden, Itachi walked out of the bathroom. Wearing only a towel. I about fainted.

"Elise!" He screamed.

"I am so sorry Itachi! I didn't know you were in the shower!" I said, avoiding looking at him.

"I didn't expect you to be back so early…"

"I think I'll leave now…"

I grabbed the stuff, using my Puppet Master Jutsu again, and left the room. I set it all down on the couch and started to look for a ladder. I, eventually, found one and picked the mistletoe out of the bag and started hanging it up. I was about to climb down when Itachi came out of his room with a towel in his hair.

"Hey… Sorry about-" He started.

He looked up and saw the mistletoe. We both blushed.

"Well, it's tradition…" He murmured.

Considering I was on the ladder, I was the same height as him so he leaned forward and kissed me. My face got even redder, if that was possible. When he pulled away, neither of us could say anything. Everything was silent.

"Uh…" He stammered, trying to break the silence.

"Wow…" I murmured.

I turned my head and climbed down, off of the ladder, and picked up the CD player. I tried to act like nothing had just happened but it was pretty hard. My blush wouldn't fade away like Itachi's did. I shook my head and plugged the CD player in and I put a Christmas CD in it. I started to set up the Christmas tree. Once it was all set up, decorations and all, I attempted to put the star on top.

"Just… a little further…" I murmured, standing on tiptoes.

"Do you need any help?" Itachi asked.

"I think help would be nice."

He came up behind me and grabbed my hand in his own and reached to the top of the tree. I, or should I say we, carefully placed the star on the tree.

"Thanks Itachi." I said with a smile.

"No problem." He said.


	11. Christmas Special Part 3

**Me: I bet you all hate me right now… I've made you all wait so long…**

Sasuke: Yeah. You did.

Me: GO BE EMO SOMEWHERE SASUKE!

Sasuke: WTF? I'm not… What's emo?

Me: Just… Never mind.

Sasuke: Okay.

Chris: DIE SASUKE! *Comes in with a chainsaw*

Me: No! Bad! Bad Chris!

Chris: MUST. KILL. SASUKE.

Me: Be right back… *Pulls Sasuke into the other room*

Sasuke: What?

Me: Dude, make a shadow clone and let her murder that… You hide somewhere in my house… She'll never find you there…

Sasuke: Okay. Shadow Clone!

Shadow Clone: *Walks out with me*

Me: Go ahead. Go and kill him.

Chris: *Sniffs the air* You don't smell like Sasuke.

Me: Oh it's Sasuke all right.

Shadow Clone: Just do it already, hn.

Chris: Okay! *Cuts off Shadow Clone's head*

Me: Can… I just get to my story now?

Chris: Yeah sure.

Sasuke: *Peeks out from behind the door*

Chris: *Sees Sasuke* DIE BI- 

_**Also, the Akatsuki returned from their mission late last night... That's why they're back.**_

*December 22nd*

I was woken up at around 7:00 AM by laughter. Being my curious self, I had to check it out. So, I sat up, got off the couch, and walked to the door. Itachi, being the heavy sleeper that he was, didn't wake up. I sighed as I watched him subconsciously drool on his pillow. I left the room and walked to the source of the laughter; the kitchen.

"Why is everyone laughing?" I asked, rubbing my eyes a bit.

It must have had something to do with me because as soon as I walked out, everyone stopped laughing. Everyone except Kisame who held a camera in his hands.

"What's _that_?" I asked, eyeing the camera.

"See for yourself…" Kisame laughed.

He tossed me the camera and I pressed play to start the video that was frozen on the screen. It didn't have anything to do with me. In fact, it was just a video of Itachi sleeping.

"What's so funny about this?" I asked.

"Keep watching…" Kisame said.

About ten seconds after that, Itachi started to make out with his pillow. I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered him snuggling into the drool – covered pillow when I woke up.

"Oh wow." I laughed.

All of the sudden, the door to Itachi's room opened. Itachi came out and walked over to everyone. The laughter came back when we saw him. The only ones who weren't laughing were me and Konan, the only sensible ones today.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked.

"Oh nothing…" Kisame taunted, holding the camera right in front of Itachi.

"Give me that." Itachi snatched the camera and stared as the video played.

When it ended, he was shocked.

"WHO THE HELL VIDEO TAPED ME SLEEPING?" He screamed.

Kisame, not wanting to get killed, pointed at me.

"Elise did! I swear!" He said.

"What? No I didn't!" I yelled.

"Kisame… Don't lie… Be nice to her for a change… We all know it was you…" Konan said.

Itachi turned to Kisame.

"The only reason I'm _not_ going to kill you is because you're my partner in this organization…" He said.

"Thanks Konan…" I muttered as everyone sat down at the table for breakfast.

"No problem… Like Itachi's been saying… You deserve some respect…" She said.

After breakfast, I returned to Itachi's room and walked to the closet. I pulled out the gifts I had bought everyone and locked the door. I pulled out wrapping paper and tape and began wrapping the presents. Despite Itachi saying he didn't want anything, I got him something. I got him a picture frame. But it wasn't any ordinary picture frame. It was one of a kind. I found it in the regular world. I'd been carrying it around this whole time and just decided to give it to him. It was a silver digital picture frame but it had a spot for a disc to go in so you could watch a movie or listen to music on it. I figured he'd like it. I would have kept it for myself but he deserved it for everything he did for me. After I was done wrapping them, I left the room and headed for the tree. I set the presents under it and walked to the couch.

"Hey look! There are some presents under there! Fuck yeah!" Hidan yelled, running over to the tree.

"Hidan, wait a couple days and you'll be able to open yours." I said.

"Damn it…"

"Everyone has to wait."

"True. True."

"Yeah… I bet Sasori Nii – San doesn't want to wait…"

"Nii – San?"

"Well, in my world, a bunch of my friends think I'm somehow related to Sasori… I mean, I'm a lot like him. I'm impatient, I don't like to keep people waiting, I can do Puppet Master Jutsu, I think true art is eternal-"

"Okay… I get it already."

"Sorry…"

"It's fine."

"How come you're being so… Not… Yourself today?"

"I don't know…"

Itachi came up behind us.

"Maybe he's being affected by your kindness towards everyone." He said.

"I doubt that… Nothing can break through that hard shell that we call Hidan…" I said.

"Eh, maybe Itachi's right." Hidan muttered.

"Wow." I said.

"Right about what?" Konan asked, walking up to us.

"About me affecting Hidan… He isn't acting like himself…"

"That's a _good _thing."

"Yup."

"Hey Elise, where did you get the money for all of the stuff you bought?" Kakuzu came from behind and asked.

"Uhh… You see… About that…"

"YOU TOOK MY MONEY, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Uhh… It's not as bad as it seems…"

"UHH, YEAH IT IS! YOU TOOK MY MONEY! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST ASKED!"

"You would have said no…"

"True."

"Hey, at least you guys are having a Christmas."

"Yeah… But, because you spent my money, you're going to have to repay me."

"How?"

"Give me that CD player and the CDs… And be my maid for the rest of this month… That will probably be good enough."

"Okay."

I grabbed the CD player and the CDs and reluctantly handed them to him.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem."

He walked back to his room.

"Now what am I going to do for music at Christmas?" I asked when he was gone.

"We could do Karaoke…" Konan said.

"Good idea!"

"Thanks."

"Now, we should find out who wants to do it and the order in which everyone will go…"

"I'll do it." Konan said.

"Me, too." Itachi said.

"Count me out." Hidan muttered.

"I'll only want to have five people in this… Considering I want to be in it, that makes three so far…" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Deidara asked as he came up from behind us.

"Who's going to do Karaoke at the Christmas party." I said.

"Ooooh! Can I be in it?"

"Sure."

"Be in what?" Sasori asked.

'_Damn… How many people are going to join this conversation?'_ I thought.

"Karaoke at the Christmas Party!" Deidara said enthusiastically.

"I'll be in it." Sasori said.

"Great. That makes five people. So, Dei can go first, Sasori Nii – San second, Konan third, Itachi fourth, and me last." I said.

"I'm not even going to _ask_ about the 'Nii – San…'" Sasori said.


	12. Christmas Special Part 4

*December 23rd*

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_. The familiar alarm clock noise buzzed in my ear. I rolled onto my side to check the time. It was 2 : 00 P.M.

"What the hell?" I fell off of the couch.

"Why am I just now waking up? And why is the alarm set for two?" I screamed.

I heard a familiar chuckle from behind. At the doorway stood Itachi, laughing at my confusion.

"The reason your alarm is set for two was because I thought you should get some more sleep. I mean, you didn't get to sleep until around five last night." He said.

"Why was I up that late?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? I was training you. I mean, just the other day I said you needed some help with your battle skills."

"How come I don't remember this?"

"You're probably having a sugar hangover."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you kind of had a___**lot**_ of sugar last night."

"Well, that may explain it…"

"Yeah."

I rubbed my head.

"Yup. Definitely a hangover." Itachi said.

I laughed and we left the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing the other Akatsuki members were gone.

"They're out on another mission. Don't worry. They'll be back by tomorrow."

"I hope so…"

"Well, now we're all alone… Anything you want to do?"

"I'm hungry… I think I want to eat some cereal."

"Okay."

I got out a bowl, the milk, and some cereal and poured me a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table and started eating.

"You know, since we're alone, we can do anything. _Anything_." Itachi said.

"Ew, that's just wrong!" I squealed.

"I was talking about playing cards. What did you think I meant."

"Oh! Uhh… I… Umm… thought you meant… Er…"

"Never mind… I know what you thought I meant… Pervert."

"You said it, not me."

"Ah, touché."

I continued eating my bowl of cereal, Itachi staring at me the whole time. When I was done, I was getting really annoyed.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing…" He said.

"Tell me."

"I got to go…"

"Where?"

"Somewhere…"

"It's to go meet up with Chris, isn't it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I know you are. You can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay. Now was that so hard?"

"No."

"Yeah, now go ahead and go. I don't care."

"Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention. Tobi stayed behind from the mission."

My eyes widened.

"Uhh… I hope I can handle him…" I murmured.

"Well, I'll see you when I get back." Itachi said.

"I just have one question before you go."

"What?"

"Where is it that Chris wants to meet you?"

"I… can't say."

"Please tell me Itachi."

"I can't."

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what, Senpai?" Tobi asked, jumping into our conversation.

"For the last time Tobi, I am not your Senpai. I do not wish to be your Senpai. That's Deidara's job." I said, annoyed.

"But Senpai-"

"I'm not you Senpai!"

Itachi took the time that I was arguing with Tobi to slip out of the base.

"Damn it Tobi, hn!" I screamed, noticing Itachi left.

"You even say the same thing Senpai does at the end of your sentences!" Tobi yelled.

"Shut up!"

I ran out of the base and attempted following Itachi.

"Damn it… He's too fast. I'll never be able to find him…"I muttered.

"Tobi can help!" Tobi screamed, running towards me.

I extended my arm to stop him.

"Tobi, stop talking in third person. Stop acting like a hyped up five year old." I commanded.

"I'm sorry Elise – Senpai…" He said.

I sighed, ignoring the 'Senpai' he added to my name.

"Me and you are going to find Itachi before he gets himself killed. I don't care how powerful he is. Pretty soon, he's supposed to get killed by Sasuke… Right after Deidara dies. And before that, Sasori will die. You Akatsuki members all go so fast…" I sighed.

"But, if you're an Akatsuki, you could die, too." He said.

"Yeah, but if I die helping a friend, it's worth it. But, what I don't understand is why you're here already. You're not supposed to come in until after Sasori dies."

"Eh, I know. But, I'm just so awesome that I came in early."

"Or, I could have altered things when I came in."

"I like my theory better."

"Fine… But let's just go find Itachi."

"Okay."

I looked around, scanning the area for a clue of where he went. Thank God it rained last night because I saw some foot prints leading off to the direction of Konoha.

"Follow me!" I ordered.

I followed the foot prints. They stopped right by the Valley of the End.

"Why would Chris want to meet up with Itachi here?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Perhaps she wants to tell me something." Someone said from behind me.

I turned around.

"Itachi? Shouldn't you be up there?" I asked, pointing at the head of the statues.

"Yes but I could sense you were over here. Now, why did you follow me?" He said.

"I was curious what Chris wanted you for…"

"I figured you would get curious… But seriously, this is a private conversation between me and Chris. Leave before she gets here and notices you're here… You never know what she could do… I'm not entirely sure yet…"

"Yeah… I'll leave you alone… See you when you get back…"

"See you then."

I walked away. Tobi got off of the tree he was leaning on.

"You always give in so easily to him…" He muttered.


	13. Christmas Special Part 5

*December 24th*

"Wake up Eli – Chan!" Tobi said, shaking me.

"What?" I asked, half asleep.

"It's Christmas!"

"Eve. It's Christmas Eve Tobi, hn." Deidara said.

"Is Itachi back yet?" I asked.

"No. But we received a message from him. He's on his way, hn."

"Okay."

I sat up and stared at the two that were in the room. Tobi was kneeling by me, his visible eye shining. Deidara was standing in the corner of the room, arms crossed.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to read. Outside. Alone." I said.

"But you just woke up…" Tobi said.

"Just let her do what she wants, hn." Deidara said.

"I can't wait to see you at karaoke tomorrow, Deidara." I said, walking over to Itachi's bookshelf.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…"

"Well, I know how hyper you were yesterday when I mentioned it."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm going to go read. See you guys in a little bit."

"Okay." The two said in synch.

I left the room and walked out of the base, grabbing a jacket on my way out. I slipped it on and looked at the cover of the book.

"History of the Uchiha Clan… I know for a fact they don't have the real story in this…" I muttered.

I sat down at the trunk of a tree. I opened the book and skimmed through the pages. I stopped at the page that was titled 'Uchiha Clan Murder'. I began reading when I saw someone walk up to me.

"I see you're reading up on my clan, hn." The person said.

I knew that voice. And I also knew it wasn't Itachi's. I looked up and looked Sasuke straight in his eyes.

"Yeah. So?" I said.

"You're not from this world, are you?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, the jacket you're wearing is definitely from this world. But the rest of your attire looks nothing like the clothes I've seen before."

"I always knew you were smart."

"Only a complete moron couldn't point that out."

"I guess you're not a moron then."

"Enough of this. On to the real reason I confronted you. I assume you know where Itachi is so where is he?"

"I don't believe I should be telling you…"

"You know you want to tell me…"

"I would if you weren't bent on killing him."

"Damn it… Normal people give into me and my sexiness…"

"Believe me, I would have if Itachi and I weren't great friends…"

"So you admit you would?"

"Yeah. Only under _that_ particular situation, though."

"You suuuure?"

He leaned against the tree I was sitting at.

"Yeah. Now stop acting like a whore and leave." I said.

"I know you don't want me to leave." He said.

"Of course I don't! Who would want _you _to? Well, Chris would… But… Just leave…"

"Come on… Just tell me where he is… That's all you have to do…"

"I don't know, okay! Damn!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know."

"I'm pretty sure you _do_ know…"

"Yeah, fine. I do. Just leave me alone already."

I turned so I wasn't facing him.

"Tell me." He said.

"No." I replied.

"Tell me."

"No."

He got down on his knees and stuck his face by my ear.

"Tell me." He whispered.

I shivered, feeling how warm his breath was compared to the air.

"No…" I said, trying not to give into him.

"I know how hard you're trying… Just to not rat him out…" He said.

"I don't care what you do to me. I'll never tell you where he is."

"Fine. Have it your way."

He stood up again and offered me a hand.

"Why are you holding out your hand?" I asked.

"Just take it." He said.

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and looked at me.

"Now, why did you pull me up?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed by him.

"I'm going to get an answer from you. Whether you like it or not." He said.

He pinned me against the tree.

"What the hell are you doing Uchiha?" I screamed.

"I'm not going to let you move until you tell me." He said.

"I'll find my own way out then…"

Realizing my escape plan, he gripped my wrists.

'_I've got a new idea… I'm not going to enjoy doing this…Okay, well, maybe the first part…'_ I thought.

I kissed his lips. Shocked by my sudden actions, his eyes opened wide. He kissed back and while he was lost in the kiss, I kicked him. In a place. Where guys do not particularly like to be kicked. He fell to the ground, screaming.

"Told you I'd find a way out!" I said triumphantly.

I jumped up to the tree top and started running away from the scene. Soon enough, Sasuke jumped up and began following me.

"You'll pay for that!" He screamed.

He appeared right next to me.

"Now, tell me where Itachi is." He commanded.

"No, I'll never bring you to him!" I said.

"Suit yourself."

He jumped in front of me, making me stop quickly. My heart raced. He pulled out a sword and pointed it at me.

"Tell me where he is." He demanded.

"Like I said before, I'm never giving up his location." I said.

He pushed the sword closer to me so that the tip was on my chin.

"You'd better rethink your answer." He said.

"No matter what you do to me, I'll never lead you to him."

He pushed the sword even closer to me, making my chin bleed. I winced at the pain but still refused to give him any information. I closed my eyes, hoping this was all just a horrible re-run of my dream from several days ago but I knew it wasn't.

"Sasuke. Let her go. It's me you want." Someone spoke up from behind us.

"So Itachi… We finally meet." Sasuke said, pulling the sword away from me.

"Sasuke, if killing your brother is really what you want, listen to the real story. He was forced to kill your clan. He couldn't bring himself to kill you so he asked if he could spare you. He loved you more than the whole village. He's been the one who cares about you the most throughout your whole life." I said.

"I've heard so many people tell me that crap and I honestly do not believe a word of what they say."

"It's true! And I would know!"

"Stay out of this Elise…" Itachi said.

I sighed and sat down on a branch. I watched the brothers fight. Sasuke threw maybe three punches at Itachi that were easily stopped by Itachi. Itachi kicked Sasuke in his gut. I was about to lose all interest in the battle when Sasuke took his sword and stabbed Itachi's stomach. He fell on his knees and coughed up blood.

"Itachi!" I yelped, standing up.

"It's over." Sasuke smirked, getting ready to stab Itachi again.

"Oh no it's not bitch!"

I ran over to him and tripped him. Sure it wasn't the best attack I could've done but it was all I could think of right now.

"I'd die before I let you kill him!" I screamed.

"Well, then prepare to die!" He yelled.

"Itachi is my best friend and I'm not going to let a stupid brat like you kill him!"

I got ready to punch him in the face when Itachi grabbed my hand.

"I can fight my own battles." He said.

"Look at the condition you're in Itachi! You have a hole in your freaking stomach! Let me battle him!" I said.

"Fine…"

Itachi released my hand and I returned to trying to punch Sasuke. He quickly dodged it and stood up again.

"I have something in mind that could cause you to lose this…" He said.

"Oh really? What's that?" I said, throwing my fist at him again.

He grabbed my fist before it hit him and kissed me. I was shocked. I pulled away.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I screamed, my face turning pink.

"I know you liked it. I can tell by your face." He said.

"Damn it Sasuke…"

He pulled me in and kissed me again. I struggled to pull away from his grip.

"Sasuke- Please- Stop-"I managed to say.

"I know you don't want me to stop." He said, returning to my lips.

Beneath me, my knees felt weak. All of the sudden, Itachi appeared behind Sasuke. He tapped his shoulder. Sasuke turned his head and got a punch in the face from Itachi. Itachi grabbed my hand and we disappeared, leaving an unconscious Sasuke on the tree tops.

We appeared in the Akatsuki base. Sasori walked up to Itachi.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyeing the wound in Itachi's stomach.

"Yes." Itachi replied, dragging me to the bedroom.

He sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"Hey Itachi, what did Chris tell you?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you or anyone else for that matter." He said.

"Oh… Why'd you punch Sasuke for kissing me?"

"Uhh… Erm… You see… About that…"

He blushed.

"It's so strange to see you blush Itachi." I said, smiling.

He turned his head.

"Why so shy all of the sudden?" I asked.

"Erm… I… Uhh-" He stammered.

"You don't need to answer. Let's just watch a movie."

"Okay…"

I walked over to the DVD rack and started looking for one.

"Hmm… I love this movie!" I squealed, picking up the movie Thirteen Ghosts.

I popped it in the DVD player and hit play. I sat back down on the couch and grabbed the blanket that was neatly folded over the arm of the couch. I spread it so Itachi and I were sharing it. I started to watch the movie. Right around the part where the psychic guy was telling Arthur about the ghosts, I laid my head on his shoulder. I yawned and he blushed.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Kinda…" I muttered.

"Okay."

I fell asleep without any further talking.


	14. Christmas Special Part 6

*December 25th*

I woke up to a bright flash. Itachi and I opened our eyes at the same time to discover Kisame holding a camera in front of us. I just realized why he took the picture. Itachi and I were lying on the couch, me in front of him. Itachi had his arms wrapped around me. I about fell off of the couch.

"You stupid bastard!" I screamed at Kisame.

I got off of the couch and chased him around the room.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING CAMERA!" I yelled.

I tripped over my shoe that was lying on the ground.

"Okay, ow." I said, rubbing my head.

Itachi stood up.

"Isn't this a lovely way to start a Christmas…" He said.

He maneuvered his way over to Kisame and grabbed the camera. He quickly deleted the photo, or should I say photos, he had taken.

"Save your room for later Kisame." He said, tossing the camera back to the blue Akatsuki member.

"Itachi, why were your arms wrapped around me?" I asked when Kisame left.

"Never mind that. Let's just leave the room and open presents." He said.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

We left the room and headed for the tree. Everyone was sitting by it, apparently waiting for me to get up.

"Let's open presents!" Tobi screamed.

"Hang on Tobi." Konan said.

She walked up to me and held out an origami flower.

"You worked hard for all of this to be possible… I'm glad we're having Christmas… Thank you." She said.

"Thanks. It's really pretty." I smiled.

"No problem."

Hidan walked up to me.

"Here." He handed me a little package.

I opened it and saw a Jashin necklace, like his.

"Thanks." I said.

'_Don't know when I would wear this but it's the thought that counts…' _I thought.

"Welcome." He said.

Everyone, well, everyone except Pein and Kisame, crowded around me and started handing me things. From Kakuzu, I got a sewing kit. Deidara, a clay Christmas tree. Tobi, a mask. Sasori, a small puppet. Zetsu, a Venus flytrap. When Itachi came closer to me, he didn't give me anything.

"I'll give it to you later…" He whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I said.

Then, everyone rushed to the tree and grabbed their presents. Everyone was excited by what I got them.

"Thanks Elise!" Tobi said.

He hugged the teddy bear I bought him tightly. I got a thank you from everyone.

"Who wants to do karaoke now?" I asked.

"I do!" Everyone except Pein said.

"Deidara, you're first. Then Sasori. After that, Konan. Itachi next. Then me."

Deidara ran to the stage and stated singing. After the_ lovely_ performances of 'Drop the Bomb Shell' from Deidara, 'Puppet' from Sasori, and 'Only Happy When it Rains' from Konan, it was Itachi's turn. He stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"You know I Can't Smile Without You, I Can't Smile Without You. I can't laugh and I can't sing. I'm findin' it hard to do anything. You see, I feel sad when you're sad. I feel glad when you're glad. If You only knew what I'm going through, I just Can't Smile Without You." He sang.

When he was done, he handed me the microphone. The other Akatsuki members clapped when Itachi had finished. I cleared my throat and got ready to sing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own; more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is... You" I sang.

In the middle of me singing, Chris appeared out of nowhere.

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!" She sang.

"Okay. What the hell?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Itachi said.

After that, all of the sixteen year olds in Konoha popped in the base. Gaara also came with them. Naruto came with a CD player. He was playing CDs throughout the whole party.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Why isn't everyone fighting?" Itachi questioned.

"I guess because it's Christmas… Hey look! It's Sasuke!"

Itachi growled at the mention of his brother's name.

"Why are you growling? I thought you loved him." I said.

"Just… Never mind…" He said.

I ran over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." I said.

"Hi." He said.

Suigetsu stepped out from behind him.

"Hello person I don't know." He said.

"Hi Suigetsu." I said.

"So this is the girl you were talking about?" He asked Sasuke.

"Yeah."

"Okay, what did you tell him?" I asked.

"Just that we kissed and kinda made out." He replied.

"I only kissed you so I could escape! And you forcefully made out with me!"

"So? I know you wanted to."

"No I didn't!"

"I know you're lying about that."

He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer.

"Get off of me!" I said.

"Sasuke, I think she wants to be let go." Suigetsu said.

"Hn. I'm not letting her go." Sasuke said.

"Let. Me. GO!" I yelled.

I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Sasuke, let her go." Itachi growled.

"What are you gonna do to get your little love bird back? Punch me?" Sasuke taunted.

Itachi threw his fist at Sasuke's face. His nose started to bleed. He let me go and grabbed his nose. Itachi caught me.

"Thanks Itachi…" I blushed.

"No problem." He said.

Itachi kept me away from Sasuke for _hours_ while everyone else was allowed to socialize. At around 5 P.M., I was getting annoyed.

"Itachi, can I please go talk to other people? This is boring." I asked.

"Fine. But if you get into any trouble with Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter, I'll be there in a second." He said.

"Okay."

I walked away from him and walked up to Chris.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi. Sorry for interrupting your song. You did good, by the way." She said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Well, how's your time been here?"

"Good. I heard you got kissed by Sasuke."

"And you know this, how?"

"He's telling everyone."

"Damn it… Don't you hate Sasuke, though?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Well, I'm going to go talk to more people. Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later."

I walked away and walked up to random Naruto ninjas. While I was talking to Gaara, I was pinned against a wall by Sasuke.

"Damn it Sasuke! Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled.

'_Rape. Rape. Rape.'_ I thought.

Suigetsu leaned against the wall.

"He's not going to listen to me…" He said.

I figured Sasuke wouldn't let go and Itachi hadn't come by to help me yet. I thought about ways to get out of his grip. Before I could start my plan of escape, he kissed me. I completely forgot about my plan. Don't ask me why, but I melted into his kiss. I could tell he was smirking, knowing he had finally broken me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck. And imagine my luck when Itachi showed up.

"Damn it Sasuke!" He screamed, punching Sasuke in his face.

He pulled me away from Sasuke.

"What where you doing?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Itachi…" I said.

"It's… Okay…"

"No. It's not. You're the one that I like. Not him…"

He looked me straight in the eyes.

"You… like me?" He asked.

"Duh. Who wouldn't. You're amazing in every possible way."

"Thanks… I like you, too…"

"And now, a little slow song for all of the love birds out there…. Believe it…" Naruto said.

The song started. Everyone picked a partner except for Sasuke and Taiko. Sasuke stood there eyeing me and Itachi. Chris had grabbed Gaara, preventing them from being alone. I wrapped my arms around Itachi's neck.

"I'm really sorry about kissing Sasuke…" I said, placing my head on his shoulder.

"It's fine… As long as you don't kiss him again…" He said.

"I won't…"

When the song ended, me and Itachi continued dancing with each other. No fighting broke out. Everything was calm. Calm until midnight came. When the clock struck midnight, a battle between Akatsuki and Shinobi broke out. The only ones not fighting were me, Itachi, Chris, and Taiko. Everything was crazy until the peacemaker stepped in. Chris stood calmly in the middle of all the chaos. All the kunai and shuriken seemingly avoided her body. Her head was down so that I couldn't see her eyes. She simply stood there and I got the feeling that something bad was gonna happen. Suddenly, she looked up with eyes of anger and bloodlust while a purple aura surrounded her. Not long after she looked up, there was a blinding flash of light. On one side of her stood a huge, jet black dragon that let out an ear-splitting roar. On her other side stood a pure white wolf that howled. Akatsuki and Shinobi alike stopped dead in their tracks only to stare at the three of them. Both creatures glared at them, as if daring them to challenge their master. Chris was now holding a sword and her cloak disappeared only to reveal staggering black and white armor.  
"IT MAY NOT BE CHRISTMAS ANYMORE, BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO START FIGHTING AS SOON AS THE CLOCK STUCK MIDNIGHT! IF I REALLY WANTED TO, YOU ALL WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! BUT THEN THAT WOULD GO AGAINST WHAT I CAME HERE TO DO. BY ORDER OF THE SILVER HAND I HEREBY CLAIM THAT THERE BE TEMORARY PEACE AMONG YOU UNTIL ALL HAVE LEFT THIS PLACE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

There was so much order and power in her voice that I felt like I couldn't resist her request. All those that were staring at her dropped their weapons; Gaara, his sand; and slowly left the cave. The wolf and dragon disappeared and Chris had her cloak back on. All had left except Me, Itachi, Chris, and Taiko. I thought I saw Tobi hanging by the back wall, but he wasn't there anymore.

"I really wish they wouldn't fight… Thanks Chris…" I said.

"Same here… I'm glad you were here, Chris." Itachi said.

"No problem guys." She said.

She pulled me aside.

"I see you finally told Itachi how you feel…" She whispered.

"Yeah… And I found out he feels the same way…" I said.

"That's good… You two are cute together…"

"Thanks…"

We went back to talking to the others. I yawned.

"I'm starting to get tired." I said.

"Well, I guess we should leave. I'll see you two later…" Chris said.

'_Or should I say 'see you love birds' later…'_ Chris laughed in my head.

Chris started to leave the base, Taiko following closely behind.

"Well, I guess we should go to sleep now…" Itachi said.

"Yeah… We should…" I said.

I walked to the room, Itachi at my side. We walked in and I laid down on the couch. Itachi walked over to me and kneeled down.

"Good night…" He said.

He kissed my lips. I kissed him back and shut my eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Itachi…" I said.

I drifted off to sleep.


	15. The End

*Chris's POV*

I casually walked through the streets of Suna. It was midnight and the moon cast a shadow over the dome-like houses. All was quiet and peaceful. I found that the last couple of days had been "Fun" so to speak... I found that spending Christmas in the Narutoverse was quite interesting up until the end when I was forced to draw my sword.  
My thinking was interrupted when I saw a trashcan on the ground. It looked... familiar... But I found it impossible for an inanimate object from my original world to be in this one... I merely passed it off and continued walking. I looked up at the sky, an hour had passed and I decided to catch some shut-eye before Dawn.

I woke at dawn as expected. There was a clean but dusty smell in the air. Taiko was still asleep. I quietly left to go train outside the village. The Morning Guards were very familiar with me by now and let me pass freely. Mostly on the count that a certain Kazekage told them to. I kept on walking until I had reached my normal training spot, a good mile or so away from the main village wall. I quickly drew my sword and summoned a training dummy only to take a few swings at it. An hour passed, then another, I was becoming fatigued and decided to take a break. I sat down and enjoyed a juice box that I pulled out of nowhere, when I noticed a shadow looming over me.

_`Must be a bird.`_ I thought and continued to drink.

Then I noticed the shadow steadily get bigger.

`_Must be a rock or something.`_ I thought again.

I simply got up and moved out of the way. The shadow followed. I moved again. It still followed. _`What the fuck?`_ I thought as I looked up.

Something was falling... And it was BIG. I ran to the left and the shadow followed and got bigger. I ran to the right and it still followed and got bigger. I kept running around and it kept following. I gave up and stood there in a salute holding a sign that said 'GOODBYE AMERICA! I HAVE DONE MY SERVICE!' Then all was black and painful.  
I woke up to Taiko yelling my name and Gaara standing over me. I sat up only to have a massive headache. I looked at Taiko who seemed relieved that I was awake.  
"If anyone could survive something that big falling on them...I would definitely be you." She laughed.  
"Most definitely" I chuckled. "But what hit me?"  
"A large building of some sort." Said a puzzled Gaara.  
"Build-wha?"

I turned around to see a huge skyscraper looming a distance away.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" I said  
"Is that building what I think it is Chris?" Taiko asked.  
"No doubt about it."  
"You recognize it?" Gaara asked.

"Yep." I said  
"The Sears Tower of Chicago." Taiko and I said in synch.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"It's a dimensional rift..." I said.

"A what?"

"Dimensional rift. The dimension I came from and the dimension that we're in right now are colliding... And you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"This is not good! Not good at all! How did I not see this coming? I should have known the moment I saw Elise in the grocery store that this would happen! Everyone's in danger! The only way to solve this is to get Elise back to her world so that the dimensional rift's effects will stop… She and Itachi won't like this… Not at all…"

I paced around the room.

"You have to do it Chris. If you don't, everyone's lives could be in danger." Taiko said.

"I know!"

"Is there another way to get it to stop or do you have to send her back?"

"I have to send her back!"

"I'd hate for you to have to tear apart their relationship…"

"You think I want to? They're so cute together!"

"Yeah… But maybe it's better for them. I mean, they _are _nine years apart in age. That's a little big of a gap, don't you think?"

"I know… But I would hate to have to do this to them…"

"Well, you have to."

"Yeah…"

Gaara just stood there the whole time we were talking like, 'What the fuck are they talking about?'

"I'll be back guys." I said.

"Okay." The other two said in synch.

I disappeared and popped in at the Akatsuki base, only to see Elise and Itachi making out in the hot tub.

*My POV*

"Elise, stop making out with Itachi! I have something important to tell you!" Chris screamed.

I pulled away from Itachi.

"Uhh… I wasn't making out with Itachi. I was… Okay. I was making out with Itachi…" I said.

"Yeah I know that!" She screamed.

"What's the important thing?"

"Strange things are happening!"

"Don't strange things always happen here?"

"This is stranger."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last night I was strolling around Suna when I saw a trash can from our world. Then, earlier today, after I had trained, I was taking a break when a building fell on me. And you wanna know what building it was?"

"What building?"

"The Sears Tower of Chicago."

"No freaking way. Why are things from our world coming into this world?"

"I suspect you being here is causing a dimensional rift. And I also suspect if you don't leave this universe now, everyone from both dimensions will be in danger."

"You mean, I have to leave this world?"

"YES!"

"But-"

"NO! No buts! We can't afford anything else happening! You have to leave!"

"What will happen when I leave this world?"

"Well, you'll be sent back to our world and I'll alter time so that you can be sent back to before you were kidnapped. And then, everyone in this world, excluding myself, will forget you were ever here. And you, you'll forget ever being in this world. It's the only way to save the worlds from utter chaos."

"You mean, I'll forget Itachi?"

"Yes. And the same will happen with him about you. But, if you don't leave, there won't be an 'Itachi' anymore."

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I guess the choice is obvious. Either I save everyone from getting killed or I let everyone die just to be with Itachi… I'd rather save everyone…" I said.

I climbed out of the hot tub. Itachi climbed out with me.

"I guess this is good bye, Itachi…" I said.

"I guess so…" He muttered.

I hugged him and cried.

"I don't want to go." I cried.

"I don't want you to go either… Not to mention we won't remember each other… But you're doing a noble thing." He said.

"Hurry up! You have to go! Now!" Chris said impatiently.

I looked up at Itachi and kissed him, one last time.

"Good bye… Itachi…" I said.

Then, I was sent back to my world.

I was standing by the black velvet curtains again, not any memory of being in the Naruto world lingered.

"So… Play-doh… Has Socrates ever gotten you to believe that the gods weren't real?" Cameron asked.

"No… Well, kinda… He asked me questions that made me rethink my own beliefs and I got to the conclusion that they weren't real." Jake said.

"So you admit he got you to believe they weren't real?"

'_Déjà vu__…'_ I thought.


End file.
